When men go against the gods
by Suki Da Cookie
Summary: Artemis is stuck with the other gods and goddesses in an abandoned house due to rain that could wipe them out. But thats not the only danger, Humans have turned against them, and along side them is a man who the gods and goddesses fear. Even though he is one of their own. Only few have not fallen to the terror that this man has bestowed on them.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, My name is Artemis. I am the goddess of the hunt and moon. I am the daughter of Hera and Zeus. Its hard times right now… scary even. Some humans are searching for us, and we don't know what to do. All we have is each other, which isn't a lot compared to what they have.

Artemis stared out of the crystal window into the gloomy, windy rain outside. She wrote in her journal as she watched it, _What happened? This rain has gone on for days, and its cooping us up in this small place. Dang I think ive got claustrophobia now. _She thought as she wrote. She heard a loud bang from the lightning outside which made her jump. She heard faint laughter from behind her, and she turned around, shutting her book.

Apollo, her twin brother. was standing there, holding a pen. Artemis narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her brother. _Apollo is always up to something_ she thought. Apollo was the god of the sun and music. It didn't seem like he should be the one pulling tricks, laying traps around every corner. But he did, and he was good at it.

She heard more lightning outside, which made her jump more and more each time. She heard the door creek and she turned around. Apollo was gone. Another lightning struck right outside her window which seemed to thrust her from the seat where she sat. She landed with a thump and dust flew everywhere.

_Why can't Zeus stop this dang lightning!_ She thought angrily as she wiped dust off her black T-shirt. It had white specks all over it, and in the middle was a crescent moon. Her long blonde hair flew into her face as the window jerked open, letting in the rain and wind that was waiting outside.

She staggered towards the window blindly. She felt the cold shards of rain blow against her face and she shut her eyes as she walked. She finally felt a cold surface in front of her and she slammed with all of her might. She heard a loud bang and something thrust her backwards. Then all the wind stopped. Artemis opened her eyes slowly, her eyes adjusting to the light. She looked down, seeing a puddle of gooey, green mud below her. She gagged and stood up, staring down at the puddle.

There was a white piece of parchment sticking out from it. Artemis reached down, hesitantly grabbing the paper. She unfolded it and read.

_Have a good time getting that off Arty! _

She finished and yelled, throwing the parchment down onto the floor. She stormed out of the parlor and up the spiraling stairs leading to the dormitories. She shivered with cold and grabbed a smooth black string hanging from the ceiling. She yanked it down and heard a creek as a square from the ceiling slowly moved down, unfolding into a ladder leading to the attic. She climbed up quickly and shut the trap door behind her.

She changed into some Pj's and plopped down on a dusty mattress. She suddenly started to regret her choice. She had given away her room for some random human that decided to join their side. Then she trusted that girl. Now she didn't.

She heard the floorboards whine with protest as something walked on them. She turned around and saw a man in a cloak, about the size of her. The man was carrying a sharp blade with a faded blue tint lining the edges. She backed up against the wall, her breathing seeming to get caught in her throat.

The man stopped a few feet in front of her, his cloak masked most of his face, but his eyes. They were green with an eerie glow. He smiled slightly. She recognized that smile. She knew who he was, but she couldn't place his name exactly. He stared at her for a minute then opened his mouth to speak, "Artemis, I have been waiting for you." He whispered softly, the sound echoing against the walls, even if it was soft.

Artemis gulped, not knowing what to do. This man was a human, she knew that for sure. All humans had a blade like his, because they had secrets that even gods and goddesses feared. He lifted his blade, ready to strike at any time.

Artemis twirled her finger and a bow appeared out of thin air in her hand. And a quiver full of arrows strapped around her back. The man simply laughed histerically and then sighed "Oh Artemis, those silly things can't work on a man like me"

Those words were the worst he could've said right then. They seemed to echo on the walls, making the hair on the back of her neck stand straight up. He had the upper hand, he knew how to scare her somehow. She didn't know though, and that's what scared her the most.

Lightning boomed outside with rage, but it had a different sound to it, which made Artemis figure it was Zeus, her father, making that thundering bang. He was angry, and Artemis was happy about that, because if he was angry, he'd be sure to find her and the man before it was too late.

She held her bow at the ready, watching the man as he paced the room, making the floors rock and creek. "Y-you can't escape now, my father will find you before you make it two feet from this place!" Artemis said, attempting to frighten him. It didn't work, however. "Ahh I know that, I'm not supposed to make it out of here alive, but neither are you." He said grimly, resisting a smile.

"W-Why do you need me dead? What have I done to you?" Artemis countered, her heart thumping in her ears. "I have no problem with _you_ 'Arty' I just need your amulet and I'm good to go" He said with a cackling laugh. Artemis widened her eyes, no one called her that but Apollo, _He wouldn't do this… would he?_ She thought. The man pulled down his hoody and she widened her eyes

_It wasn't Apollo… It was Hades _


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis stared at Hades, her eyes tearing up with fear. She held her bow tight as he walked closer. "You know Artemis, I could've killed you by now" He said… seeming to try to reassure himself. "Then why haven't you" Artemis spit back, holding back the fear that tried to consume her. Hades just laughed, not saying anything else.

Artemis backed up against the wall, her eyes darting from place to place, searching for a route that would help her escape, but Hades had the upperhand, she was cornered with nothing but a bow, which was rendered useless against him.

Artemis grabs one of the silver arrows hanging from her quiver and she loaded her bow. _Its worth a try,_ she thought hastily as she readied it to fire. She let go of the thick string and sent the arrow flying, but Hades was too quick, he stepped to the side and lunged at her with the blade in one swift movement. Artemis had no time to think and the sword smashed into her arm.

Artemis yelled in pain and she fell to the floor, staring at her arm with agony. She winced as she looked up at Hades. He was smiling and rocking back and forth on his feet smugly, staring at her with a daring glint in his eyes, _Nothing will save you, but its worth a try Arty_ they seemed to say. Artemis looked around, seeing a shiny blue glint under her bed. _His sword! But… how, how could it get there, and he isn't even trying to retrieve it?_ She thought, she inched towards it, reaching her hand under the bed. She felt a cold metal touch her hand as she grabbed the sword.

She let go in a yell of pain as Hades stepped forward, kicking her repeatedly, slamming her into the wall. She heard footsteps running up the stairs in panic, and she smiled weakly, "You can't run now Hades… you are trapped and you have failed." She spitted out with disgust. "Oh yes I can, and no I haven't." He said as he lunged forward, snatching a white and blue amulet from her neck. He smirked and ran to the other side of the room, then disappeared. Just like that

Her breathing slowed and the world around her blurred together, until they were just a jumble of colors. Her eyes closed and her body relaxed, and she was gone. Atleast she thought she was, she felt free. She lifted from her body, staring down at it. She didn't look dead, _But if im not dead, how am I here? How can I see my own body? _She thought as she lowered down, her ghosty feet touching the creeking floor. People rushed into the room, staring around in panic, and all of their eyes stopped on Artemis.

They screamed with terror and ran up to her, doing all sorts of things, feeling her head, checking her pulse, and even poking her with confusion. Artemis waved infront of their faces, but they seemed to stare right through her at the body. Artemis screamed with rage that made the building shake, knocking most of the people to their knees. The others that weren't pushed over by that, were shoved over by a muscular man that stepped forward out of the backround.

"_Zues, Dad please see me, im not dead! IM NOT DEAD!_" Artemis whispered, her eyes filling up with tears. Zues stared straight at her, his expression revealing nothing. He kneeled down infront of her body and touched her cheek. Zues narrowed his eyes suspiciously and turned around, his golden eyes sparking with 'electricity.'

"Artemis." He said, staring around at all the people crowded around him. Apollo shoved up to his father and stared down at her body "I-Is she dead?" He stuttered, his eyes clouded with worry. Zues looked at her body, inspecting it, His hand touched the mark where her amulet was and he turned around again, his eyes sorrowful "Yes, She is dead…"

Artemis screamed and waved her hands infront of them, yelling with terror and rage, "IM HERE! CANT YOU SEE ME IM NOT DEAD!" She bellowed, tears streaming down her ghostly face. Zues put his hand to his lips as if to shush her, and he shooed everyone away, picking up Artemis's Frail body. "Artemis… Come on I know you can hear me, I know you aren't dead… Sweet, sweet artemis. You are so lucky. Go to my room, ill help you, Ok?" He whispered, his voice cracking

Artemis blinked _He's never talked like that before… Especially to me,_ she thought as she tried to open the hatch leading from the attic, her hand slipped through the wall and she shrugged, flying through, feeling a whip of air hit her face as she descended down, she flew to his office, and through the door. There she waited, and waited, and waited, but nothing happened. The room darkened after some time and she was left alone in the dark room.

She sat there for what seemed like days, and the first lights of dawn shined into the room, She heard the door creek as Zues walked in, his eyes tired and his eyelids sagging. "A-Artemis.. are you there" He stuttered, collapsing into his seat

"Yes! Yes im there dad! Please help me!" Artemis smiled, then frowned, _Dad cant you hear me?_ She thought. "No… She isn't there… Artemis, if you are, take this, it will bring you to your body…" Zues murmered, setting down a glowing white stone.

Artemis grabbed it as Zues shut his eyes, and she flew out quickly. The stone glowed in her hand and everything went black.

She woke up in a dark room, with her body, and Hades.


End file.
